Ultra Fantasy: A sequel to Final fantasy 7
by TyPo KiNg6790
Summary: A sequel to final fantasy 7 pretty sucky but if u like it read it


Ultra fantasy  
By: Richard Poillucci  
  
Dedicated To Andrew Pioli and all my friends that love Final Fantasy Vll  
  
Ch 1 The Fight  
  
"Cloud where are you" Said Tifa. (Cloud has blond spiked hair blue clothing a belt and spikes on the right arm)" Help Me," said Tifa "Where are you?" said Cloud. "There, over be hide the rock" Tifa Yelled. "I'll be over there. Sephorith" Cling they drew their sharp swords. ""I'll kill you" Sephiroth said. "Before we fight can I ask you something?" "Sure." "How did you get Tifa to say help me" "a tape I always keep one" cling the sword slashed against each other again.  
  
Ch 2 where is Tifa  
  
Cloud took back his sword by just enough for seporith sword to go whizzing by. They went racing back from each other when suddenly seporith sword went down and clouds sword went up when cloud felt a sharp pain in his stomach he looked down to see he had been stabbed. Cloud woke up berthing heavily. "It was just a dream," he said. After that he lifted the covers to make sure. It was a dream. He went to Tifa's. She wasn't there "where could she be?" cloud said rapidly in his mind. He saw Barret (he had budging out muscles, black hair, and a gun built into his right hand and a jacket ripped up). "Barret where is Tifa" last time I saw here was when she said she was going to Mt.Herld" I am going there are you coming?" "Sure I will Cloud." Barette said, "Watch out Barette." "Lighting"' saying that brought a bolt of lighting to the Red giant bug like monster.  
  
Ch 3 the encounter  
  
"Thanks cloud" "watch out here he comes again!" ""Ice2" said Barret. All little ice sticks stabed in to the Red bugs body and then they fell. But that didn't kill him. They used all their energy up Tifa came up behind the monster and pulled a plug. Tifa has black hair red gloves, a belly shirt, and black skirt, the monster wasn't active any more."What the Hell" Barret yelled in a nasty voice. ""Thanks for telling me Barret" Said Cloud. "Any ways what were you doing?' they both said. "Taking a jog' "on the mountain." They both said like they planned it. "Yeah."  
  
Ch 4 Red xIIII attacks  
  
I say we should all go climb Mt.Herald." Said Cloud "'Sure." they all said. While they were climbing they encountered many bad things but they completed their task. At the top there was a red dog like animal. He had strings hanging from a Mohawk type of hair running down his back. On his fur he had designs of writing. It looked like an old cultures writing. The dog like creature also had feathers behind his ears. And metal bands just above his legs. The creature could talk. He snarled at the gang. Then he said my name is RedXIIII. The gang said, "Can we walk across." The creature said no but, the gang kept on asking. So finally RedXIIII attacked. Cling Clouds sword drew quickly not even millimeters away from RedXIIII head. RedXIIII furiously started to charge at cloud. Cloud made RedXIIII out of breathe because he dodge all of his attacks. Determend that Cloud was a good fighter he ask if he could join they said"............... Yes But, only if you fight and fellow with us." "They all said. Then barrette said, "What the fuck your letting him join and you aren't even concerned about when the hell he'll attack next." "Yup doesn't he remind you of some one.........Red XIII jack ass" said Cloud. RedXIIII Said "Ok but first I have to ask grand father so he asked. Grandfather said, "well who is it with?" just then a Chocobo came smashing through the wall and bite off his head. A Chocobo is a bird that has feathers allover, an ostrich neck and an ostrich body. These legendary Chocobos have served as very trustworthy animals for many legendary warriors throughout the ages. Ranging from Ordinary Chocobos, which are yellow to green blue black, and the rare Golden Chocobos. Just then Cloud threw out an herb and he started to eat the herb and the head of the old man. Tifa yelled out "ewes that's gross." Barette said, "cloud get us that one I like him. So while the Blue chocobo Ate cloud looped it and kept it under control.  
  
Ch 5 lets start out  
  
"Wow I guess I can go." Said RedXIIII "Oh yeah RedXIII was my uncle. When he was fighting seaporith He got thrown into a fan and got chopped up." Right then Barette and Cloud remembered the time when he got chopped up. RedXIII snarled and seaporith with that Sephiroith picked him up and threw him in the fan then Cloud said "were going to need another RedXIII except his name will be RedXIIII." Then every one was looking at Cloud falling. Barette must have pushed me down when I was daydreaming. Cloud thought. Everyone went racing down the hill even the chocobo. Then every one said, "Are you ok." "Yeah I'm fine." cloud said. "Ok every one get your potions technique crystal balls and weapons lets move out." Clouds weapon was a sword that was really large and long. He also had a train sword he brought with him. Tifa had 2 pairs of gloves one with no spikes the other with spikes. Then barette had a shotgun a machine gun and a mechanical hand. Then they all headed to the ship that Sid had called the air ship. Sid wore jean jacket black jeans and had blond hair, carried a spear and smoked. Cloud tried to get him out of smoking but he never dose. He always says "you don't like it ok ill quit" "Cool" says cloud "Are you an idiot cloud I'm not quitting so fuck you" said Sid.  
  
Ch 6 Taking Off  
"Sid start up the engine" Barette said. "Barette shut up I have to still set it up for the stupid dog." Said Sid. "I'm not stupid and im not a dog I am a wolf" Said RedXIIII "Ouch stop biting me," Tifa yelled at the chocobo. Then Barette said "that's way I like this one he makes Tifa shut up." "Alright engine one engage. Engine 2 engage. Cloud engage engine 3 and 4" Sid said Then Cloud engaged engine 3 and 4."What the hell. Cant you take off a little easy damn you guys suck at take offs so let me fly the plane." Just then Barette Slammed cloud into the wall and took off but he sucked more and hit a hill against the hill nothing happened other than it shook and got a few scratches. Although Sid said, "what the hell you suck at flying Cloud take over." "What the fuck don't kick me off cloud wants you to stop smoking true but I don't want my plane to get scratched" Sid uttered out. "Alright where are we going, to hell? Just kidding where are we going." Sid alleged. Cloud yelled back from the tracker area. "To Windward town in Motown." Just then the plane felt a jerk from the back what is going on back there "Nothing I just sat down" Cloud said "Tifa" all of the guys said "It wasn't me I am being pecked at" Tifa uttered loudly "Red XIIII" all said as if they planned it. Red XIIII let go off a arm and said "guys we have company" Tifa yelled "oh we do Sid get me some tea. Awww Cloud" Then cloud came dashing in with his sword and sliced the man in half or though he thought. These warriors wore black helmets vests that said S.A.W.T. black pants and daggers tucked in their belts with no case.  
  
Ch 7 The Sign (S.A.W.T.)  
Cloud then realized that his sword didn't even affect the guy so he threw the men through the windshield. Barette took out his machine gun and shot every where "how are we suppose to beat them "Barette said. "Watch it with that, Oh shit we are going to crash cloud grab the controls" Sid said then cloud went diving for the controls when a man punched him away. "What the fuck kill him Cloud" Barette yelped while being charged at. Cloud got up and just before they crashed he pulled up and the man went flying out the window "Ha take that Bawtch. Huh what was that" said Cloud "What" Tifa said "I think I saw seaporith but it couldn't be him we killed him." No it couldn't be that is just impossible Cloud ran through his head all day long. "Does any one have a clue on who they where and who is going to fix the window? Cloud" Sid said "I have a clue if you looked on their armor it said S.A.W.T." Cloud said. "What could that mean though?" Barrette asked "Sid do you have any computers in here." Tifa asked "No, all I have that is close is the control and screens for the ship will that work for what you want to do or do you need better GREDDY little girl." Sid said back "No that will do." Tifa replied. Then she picked up a screen and smashed on the floor. "Sure you can do that but you can't defend your self." Cloud said. "Yup" Tifa replied Then Sid added, "You are lucky I don't use that one but if that's what you are planning to do that then fuck it don't touch any of them." "No, I just had to get that out of my system I am looking up what S.A.W.T. is" Tifa uttered then she settled down and hacked into the police records. "Here it is, it means Seaporith's Army Warrior Training. It also says these people don't exist any more. So they must have been some of the left overs from the people we killed." "That make sense remember the 5 motor cycles and the helicopter we thought was reporters when we left Cloud." Said Barrette.  
  
"Alright ill fly the plane while you guys sleep we can take turns flying as the night goes on but Barrette your not touching it." Every one went to their rooms. When it was Clouds turn and he was flying the plane the fire alarm went off. Everyone came rushing out of their rooms "Sid there is a fire in the bottom floor of the plane!" Cloud Uttered out. Then they all went rushing down to the bottom floor with their weapons.  
  
Ch 8 The Red Light  
  
Then when they reached the cellar they saw the fire "Cloud throw the fire extinguisher." Sid yelled with that cloud ran over and threw the fire extinguisher his way and then Sid yelled, "Barrette shoot it." Then the fire extinguisher exploded and the fire went out there was smoke all over the room. Then Barrette yelled, "Ice" and Cloud yelled "fire" this made the ice melt into water the rain made it easy to see because it washed some of the smoke away. Then Tifa said "guys over here" there they saw a wire cut and a bomb attached "This must have been what made the fire start the explosion." Tifa said again. "Damn it this must have been set by those god damn S.A.W.T. warriors!" Sid Said "Probably." Cloud replied. "Well lets unattached it you guys but, be careful' Tifa said. Shin Cloud drew his sword and sliced the wire. "That's not what I meant by careful." Tifa yelped "I guess it wasn't active it probably already blew" Sid Replied. "Hey Sid there is a red light over here Blinking on the tracker." Red XIIII uttered, "Ok ill be right up." Sid replied. BOOOM "What fuck was that?" Sid yelled, "I think it is the red dot." Red XIIII Replied. Tifa said, "What should...Cloud what are you doing with the door open!" TI TI TI the plane was still being shot at. "I'm going to fight." Cloud replied "What?" Tifa asked. Cloud said back "The S.A.W.T. Warriors." Shin Cloud drew his sword to go into battle. Then Barrette jumped out "I'm coming to help Cloud" Barrette said while falling. "Tifa fly the ship and Red XIIII Defend her I'm coming too Cloud" Sid yelped.  
  
Ch 9 The Battle Below Tifa  
Shin Cloud's sword hit the S.A.W.T. warrior's armor. "Cloud how are we suppose to beat these guys1" Barrette Shouted "Aim for their necks!" Sid replied. "Their on to us" said the anonymous warrior. Shin, "Ha take that bastard." Cloud yield at the warrior's head lying unattached from the warrior's shoulders. Just then Barrette grabbed a warriors head and shot a bullet through the warriors neck while the warrior was struggling to get away. "Cloud look out there is an ass hole coming up behind you" Barrette yield at Cloud. Then cloud turned around to meet a man with a sword. Just then he thought about ducking so he ducked and kicked the warriors leg out. "Cloud there is no more warriors except these 20 coming out better finish your match quick." Sid uttered. Slice the warrior with the swords head flew off. "I guess he wasn't skilled in swords." Cloud said sarcastically. " What the hell Red XIIII we are being shot!" Peck "Nice job you stupid chocobo when you pecked me our engine got shot. Smash the other planes glass broke." Guys get back on our plane I got this one under control!" Sid yield "Ok" they said and. they all jumped on to the other plane." Tifa nice job you suck at flying let me take over." Cloud said. "I am going to deactivate the other engine and the turn them on really quickly to land ok everyone ready. Here I go." Cloud said. Then he told Sid the same thing through the communication system they both landed and were ready to switch the 2nd engine.  
  
Ch 10 Who Are You? Bang ka. "Guys what was that." Tifa said worried. "I think it was a gun shot but, why would there be a gun shot out here?" Cloud explained. "I am going out to search. With the chocobo is anyone coming?" Cloud said. "I will." Barrette answered. "Hey you guys take your weapons." Tifa said, " What do you think were idiots Tifa. Cloud said "No! I was just reminding you." Tifa explained. "Alright I got the engine dislocated now all we have to do is dislocate the other one." Sid uttered. "Ok" Tifa answered. "Red XIIII get up!!!!!!" Sid yield at Red XIIII. "What." Red XIIII said surprised. Mean while in the forest Cloud and Barrette ran into more S.A.W.T. warriors. Shin Cloud drew his sword. "Barrette we have company." Cloud yield. "Theirs to many of them when need another warrior." Barrette yield. Just then this man jumped down from a tree. He was wearing a red trench coat  
  
black shirt, black pants, red sweatband. He also had long black wispy hair, gold boots, and a golden arm. Then he wiped out a handgun and started to shoot the S.A.W.T. warriors in the throat. "Man that guy has awesome shooting." Cloud said loudly. Then Barrette turned around and all of the warriors were dead. "Who are you?" Barrette asked the mysterious man. "What a second... You are Vincent Valentine!" Cloud uttered. "Yes I am Vincent. Cloud and Barrette?" "That's us." They said as if they planned it. Then they finally reached the ship. "Hey guys we found Vincent." Cloud said. "Hey everybody" Vincent said. "Alright we are ready to take off are you guys ready." Sid uttered. "Yes." They all except Vincent said. "Vincent do you want to come?" Cloud asked "Sure I will come there is nothing here for me." "Every one in" Sid called out as if he was a train engineer. "Sid head to the nearest shop." Cloud said. "Ok here we go." Sid said.  
  
Ch 11 The New Weapons  
  
"Sid stop here." Cloud yelled out. Just then the ship came to a quick stop. Every one got off and went into the shop across the street called Weapons And More. "Hi I am looking for a sword." Cloud asked the clerk "this is are only sword." The clerk said while pointing to the sword made out of crystal on the wall. "It is called the crystal sword. Would you like it?" The clerk said "Sure thank you. How much is it?" Cloud asked. "It is 3457 dollars. Then Barrette stepped up and said, "Do you have a gun to fit my hand?" While saying that he took off his gun to show the clerk his hand. Then the clerk said, "Well we have this chainsaw that will fit your hand would you like that?" "Oh that is better than a gun!" then he handed over the money it said on the price tag. After Barrette Tifa walked up and asked "DO you have any gloves? Like these with spikes on the end?" Then the clerk handed her as she gave him the money for the gloves called diamond knuckles. Then Sid walked up and took a spear called javelin. Then Sid put the javelin on the count and dropped a hand full of change. Then Vincent walked up and took two guns called silver rifle and sniper cr. Then he dropped a huge handful of change. Than after that every one walked out to the ship and Vincent went into the workshop and was working all night. Then Cloud walked in and asked "Vincent way have you been in here all night." Vincent replied, ""I've been working on a new gun. I am going to call it Silver sniper. I'm going to take the casing from my sniper and make the insides the silver rifle and make a sniper that shoots over 350,000 mph. It will also be able to let you see closer up through the sniper portion of the gun I also took a part form my old gun and put it in this to make it have night vision function." "It is finished look cloud!" Vincent said as he held up his new gun.  
  
Ch 12 Seaporith And His New Form  
  
"yes I finally have all of the crystals now I can release the ultimate power!" seaporith said to himself. This man had white hair a black trench coat that came together like a shirt up around the chest but in leather and he has two silver shoulder pads that look like armor. He has leather pants and boots. He carries a sword called a long sword this sword curls around a little bit. Then Seaporith chanted "he who wields these crystals summands upon the god of wishes to grant his 2 wishes." to summon the god form the crystals. "He who summoned me what is your wish?" the god who appeared from a black poof of smoke said. The god looked like a man that was black and huge about 30 ft tall he had red wings jetting out from his back. "I wish for immortality! And a new sword." Seaporith said. Then the god said, "Ok here is your first wish." Then from the sky a sword came flying down and stabbed into the ground. "Put the 2 swords next to each other and then your sword will fuse together." Then Seaporith picked his sword and the other sword up and they fused together. This created a sword that had a red handle and a black blade. Then when Seaporith slashed it in the air a black cloud appeared but what was weird was that only Seaporith could see through it. Just then the god said "in order for you to have immortality you will have to fuse with my body. I will not exist any more. There will be no god to replace me you will have all my powers except the ability to grant wishes you will control my body and I wont have a brain you will control me." Just then the god went flying towards Seaporith and they fused. Now Seaporith wears the same clothes but has red wings coming from his back. He has long hair, which is half white, and the rest is multi colored red, blue, green, yellow, and orange. "Ha. Lets see cloud and his crew beat me now I am immortal."  
  
Ch 13 The Night We Suit "Hey Cloud you might want to take a look at this." Sid said in the middle of the night. Cloud came dashing in the room with his sword in his hand. " What is it?" cloud said. "It is the sign of evil. A gigantic evil. Underneath this ship!" Sid said while looking at the computer screen." Sid land this hip. I am going to get Vincent, Barrette, Red XIIII and Tifa." Just then the screen went blank and all of the electronics went out even the ship. "Every one evacuate the ship." Sid said over the loud speaker. Every one woke up and grabbed a parachute. Then Tifa said "Cloud I'm going with you there are no more chutes left." Cloud grabbed a hold of tifa and jumped out. All of a sudden a man with a red wing came up and started to unsheved his sword. Then Vincent grabbed his guns and started to fire. But all of the bullets were deflected back at them. Cloud quickly unsheved his sword and blocked them. "Tifa I think that is Separoth." Just then a black hole appered underneath Cloud. "Tifa let go take the parachute there is a black hole beneath me and I think Separoth created it so I am going to finish him once and for all!" Then Tifa let go and opened here chute. " Nooooo don't go Cloud don't goooooo!" Tifa said worried. Then Cloud entered the hole.  
  
Ch 14 The Blackest Hole In The Universe "Cloud you are going to die down here. You will not survive Cloud. Cloud I will kill you. Cloud I shall win this battle. I am immortal. There is no way to kill me." All of these words were said with out any one next to Cloud. Cloud hit the dark floor with a large thump. "Sepiroth show your self." Cloud yelled out. "I shall destroy you once and for all ill be damned if I lose." Cloud said again. Just then a man with a red wing came out of the dark smoke. Then the man unshieved his sword and Cloud unsheived his. They went dashing at each other. Clash the swords meet. A gigantic bang sent them flying back. Then he heard "Cloud where are you" "Help Me" "Where are you?" said Cloud. "What a second I predicted this it is you Separoth. Show your self and don't run this time." Cloud yelped. He looked down at his stomach to see he had been stabbed. "Cure" Cloud yelled then his wound healed. Separoth appered in front of him. "Alright this is the last time we meet. I will defeat you." Cloud screamed at Separoth. Clash the swords meet again. Shink they slowly slipped away form each other. Cling the meet once again. Then Cloud swings high and moved his sword quickly to Separoth legs. Just then Separoth legs were cut open. And fell off. "Hah ha that didn't even hurt." Seaproth said. Then legs came back in place. "What the hell" Cloud said. Just then Cloud sliced at Separoth's stomach but he missed. Cloud's arm just fell limp cloud looked at his arm to see that it was half way cut. Just then Cloud say a man behind Separoth. He had a gunblade. This was a gun but instead of a silencer it was lead out with a long blade.  
  
Ch 15 Clouds Guardian angel  
  
Clouds arm was immobile. Just then another strike came at Cloud and he couldn't fight with either arm. Then a third strike came and Cloud couldn't move any of his limbs. "Let me handle this." The mysterious man said. Then the man came charging in and sliced Separoth in the back but, it just healed. Then the man yelled gunblade. This made the slice also shoot a bullet out. "Who are you?" Cloud asked. "I'm just a friend from the future." The mysterious man said. Then the man sliced again with a gunblade and again and again and again. Then separoth fell to the ground and said his last words. Then all of the blackness disappeared and Tifa and the crew were next to him. Then Cloud saw the man wave goodbye and jump into the air and hit a few buttons on his watch and disappeared. Cloud waved back. Tifa said, "Who are you waving to?" "You mean you guys didn't see him?" Cloud asked, "See who "the crew replied "The man with the blade that had a gun or should I say the gun blade." Cloud said. That night Cloud went home and went to work. To work on a weapon. A weapon he saw. A weapon from the future. Cloud and Tifa got married the rest of the crew was at the wedding. Cloud invented the Gunblade while he was married. Cloud became a weapon inventor. Tifa and Cloud had three children. Barrette went to another peace crew. Cid became a private airline flyer. He was the fastest on the team. And the only one who allowed smoking on the plane and Vincent became a Police officer. Red XIIII worked with Vincent. Every night Cloud hoped to see the man from the future again.  
  
Ch 16 A centaury later  
  
At a fighting training school a student was talking with another student. "My great grandfather saved the world." "That is really cool. Who was he Cloud Strife?" The mysterious man said "yup" the student said. Just then the mysterious man turned around and grinned at the teacher. She grinned back.  
  
Characters made by Square Soft 


End file.
